


Smile Flower

by Jihoon_98



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Lots of Silly Things, M/M, Random - Freeform, Will Add More, domestic jicheol, lots of au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihoon_98/pseuds/Jihoon_98
Summary: “If I were to lose my path, I just have to find myself again." -승철, 끝이 안부여"I hope that when u find your dream, we can cheer u on." -지훈





	

 

 

He pulled over at the side, eyes too glassy for him to keep on driving without letting any tears roll over on his cheeks. He took a deep breath, a lump in his throat as he tried to breath normally. Sniffles sound fill the whole car.

 

_I’m sorry. I failed._

 

Fat tears rolling down, and his sniffles turns to small sobs, a hand clutching hard on his left chest, where a simple white rose lay.

 

White.

 

It was _his_ favorite colour.

The colour of _his_ life, _he_ said.

 _He_ can paint other colour on top.

That is why _he_ likes white.

 

_But white doesn’t suit you._

_Not when you lay lifeless, looking as if you’re sleeping._

_Not when your pale white skin becomes paler._

_Not when that’s all I see when they bring you down._

 

He took a velvet box out of his black suit pocket, crying more as he cracks it open.

 

_LJH_

_CSC_

 

Seungcheol bring the box closer to his chest, dried tears staining his cheek as he will himself not to cry again, not when he already promises Jihoon that he won’t cry if anything happened to the younger.

 

But it’s hard when you’re not by my side.

 

If only he didn’t let Jihoon go to the mall alone.

 

If only he forced that man to stay home instead.

 

If only he picks him up on time.

 

All these won’t happen.

 

He won’t die in the crash caused by a drunk driver.

And Seungcheol will able to slip the ring with his initial, on Jihoon’s fourth finger. And his with Jihoon’s initial.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story.  
> I'm aff writer.  
> English is definitely not my first language, but I love English subject.


End file.
